bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-5107654-20120718235419/@comment-5107654-20120722032317
Molly: Can't Be With You Anymore; Chapter 6 "So this is your idea of watching tv, Gil? It's so much more fun!" says Molly, using Gil's HD tv. "I know. Even Sadie agrees. Well, she did." Gil rolls his eyes. "Not to be rude and all, but I'm bored. You got any video games, Gilly?" Molly sits up on his bed. "Only the largest collection of..." Gil pauses. "Call Of Duty!" He and Molly both say at the same time. "So, which one do you choose? I have Black Ops, Modern Warfare 3 and the second." Gil takes out the three game cases. "Not so large when you think of it." Molly grabs the Modern Warfare game. "Hey, I think Deema's watching us from her house." Molly pauses the game 2 hours later. "Nah, she's just being Deema." Gil puts his feet up on his desk. "Well, we're almost done with the game. What do you wanna do after the game?" asks Gil, wandering around his and Molly's room. "I dunno." Molly responds, brushing her hair. "I saw this really gross, yet tasteful ad in the newspaper today." Gil gets the newspaper from this morning. "What did it say?" Molly's eyes widen a bit. "It said "Buy FREE condoms for your sexual needs!". I'll need some in the future." Gil pushes the newspaper in Molly's face, but she pushes it away. "Ewww! Why are you telling me that?! I'm a girl, remember!" Molly stands up, and lightly punches Gil in the stomach. He tickles her back. She lands on Gil's bed, grabbing Gil along with her. "Your eyes sparkle when you blush, you know that right?" Gil pokes her cheeks. "Well, you tend to giggle when you blush, you know that right?" Molly hugs Gil. "Does not!" Gil giggles. Molly lifts an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe I do. But that's because I have a crush on my sister." Gil sits on the bed, embarrassed. "Hey. It's not as bad as you think. I almost had sex with Andrew in first grade. He loves me so much, but he's too... I mean not my type." Molly sits on Gil's lap, and looks deeply in his eyes. "Well, what are we gonna do now?" Gil sighs. "Wanna try 7 minutes in heaven?" Molly smiles. "Sure, wait, how do you play?" Gil drops his smile. "You on the bottom, me on top." Molly remarks and leaves the room. "What do mean she said, 'You on the bottom, me on top.'?" asks Deema. "That's what I'm trying to figure out, Miss Yells A Lot!" Gil points out. "Well, of you're not gonna help me, imma figure this out myself, big cousin!" responds Gil, before hanging up. "Molly! Where have you been?! It's been 15 minutes!" Gil hugs Molly, who is squirming in his arms. "You know that ad you were talking about?" Molly half smiles. "Yes?" Gil smiles fully. "I bought the stuff. 3 packs, for you, Nonny, and Goby. Remember, use them in the future!" Molly says, handing Gil the bag. "So what about this '7 minutes in heaven' thing?" asks Gil. "I was just tired and wanted to sleep on you. That's my 7 minutes in heaven. And I remember 5th grade. Don't touch my bubbles, okay?" Molly gets a blanket. "Fine." Gil goes to the other bed and stares at Molly. "Hmmmmm, what will I do for my 7 minutes in heaven?" says Gil out loud. 'Only one thing: Makeout with my only sister,' thinks Gil, sweating nervously. "1 minute left." Gil paces around the room, waiting till Molly wakes up. Goby calls. "Hey man!" Goby says, grinning from the other side of the phone. "Hi! Guess what?" Gil pauses. "Molly bought us condoms for the future! Isn't that great?" Goby is silent. "Should I tell Nonny, too?" Goby is still silent. "Dude?! You there?" Goby's call dropped. Gil hangs up his iPhone 4. "Imma tell Nonny! He'll be so excited!" Gil gets his iPhone out again. "Hey, Nonny! Guess what?" Gil pauses, and grins. "Hey, what?" Nonny is quiet. "Molly bought you, me and Goby some condoms for the future!" "Dude, that's awesome! I need to use them, like, this year!" Nonny exclaims. "But Molly said to save them for the future, though." Gil thinks about what will happen if Nonny uses them this year. "Molly, Shmolly. Imma use them on Oona. She said she wants to try it with me!" Gil sighs. "Oh no." Sorry people, there was a warning about mild porn moments. Besides, Nonny acts like he's in college, right?